For Keeps?
by Lady Venus 25
Summary: Bella e Edward estão no fim do ensino médio quando descobrem que vão ser pais. Agora eles devem tomar a maior decisão de suas vidas. Encarar a vida adulta parece ser um bicho de sete cabeças, mas eles estão dispostos, não estão? For Keeps é algo como, numa tradução básica, se refere a: Para Sempre - continuar, seguir, ir adiante com; Pra valer.
1. Um mais Um igual a três

Bella organizou a mochila e revisou de novo o que tinha que levar. Repelente, protetor solar, creme dental, escovas, sabonete, penteador, tudo ok. Parte do que levaria estava na casa de Rosalie. Foi aí que se lembrou de terminar de passar a limpo o trabalho de biologia. Correu para o computador e terminou de digitar tudo quando a amiga chegou para buscá-la.

\- Não esqueceu de nada? Meias, casaco?

\- Hum, não mamãe. Tenho tudo. - Ela a beijou e saiu da casa sorrindo para a amiga loira.

\- Cuidado querida, não vá muito tarde para os dormitórios. - Bella somente assentiu e entrou na bmw da amiga.

\- O que disse para ela? Que ia para um retiro espiritual?

\- Não. - Bella sorriu. - Disse que iria assistir uma conferência do curso de publicidade. Uma imperdível. - As duas riram e Rose não teve que dirigir muito até estacionar na casa de Emmett.

\- Use camisinha! - Ela diz a amiga antes de saírem do carro.

Emmett girou Bella nos braços e beijou a testa dela. Depois abraçou e beijou a namorada dele. Ele sorriu quando viu o irmão atrapalhado sair de casa e largar as coisas no chão para segurar a namorada que pulou nele.

\- Vamos nos divertir muito! - Eles trocaram alguns selinhos.

\- Assim espero! - Bella ainda estava temerosa de animais na floresta e ainda mais dos mosquitos.

\- Vou dar um jeito de você nem perceber os animais na floresta.

\- Eu não temo perceber eles, eu temo eles me perceberem.


	2. 16 horas, 26 minutos e 36 segundos

Edward montou a barraca e Bella organizou ela por dentro. A barraca tinha uma abertura no alto e.… ela olhou mais de perto, era uma claraboia? Sim, era. Barracas tinham isso?

\- Você acha que minha mãe vai gostar de saber que eu quero entrar na faculdade de música? - Ela perguntou enquanto eles nadavam no riacho perto do acampamento.

\- Você vai ser maior de idade até lá, não importa muito se ela quer ou não você cursando direito ou música, ou até se você quiser virar palhacinha de circo.

Edward abriu os braços dela e os colocou a sua volta. Beijou todo o caminho o seio dela. Sua mão se infiltrou pela calcinha dela e ele grunhiu quando ela voltava para o lugar.

—Não sei por que você inventa de usar calcinha quando sabe que estamos sozinhos aqui.

\- Mas e se uma cobra entrar em mim?

\- Você não quer uma cobra entrando em você? - Ele se esfregou na intimidade dela. - Tolinha, acha mesmo que um pedaço de pano vai me impedir?

— Espero que não.

Edward beija seu pescoço e desliza sua mão desde a nuca até o mamilo esquerdo. Todo caminho foi esquentando.

— Eu te amo, sabia?

— Eu também me amo.

— Palhacinha, essa é a hora em que você diz: "Oh! Eu também te amo Edward!" Daí nos beijamos e logo estaremos fodendo um ao outro em minutos.

— Você sempre faz esses planos? - Começa a rebolar na ereção de Edward. Sua mão agarra a cintura dela e a ajuda nos movimentos. -Hein?

— Nem sempre. - Ele desliza para dentro dela. - Nem... ah! - Começa a subir e descer, gemendo e depois gritando. — Edward... eu... - seus corpos colados se esfregavam, o peito encostando no dele e suas mãos logo se apoderam dos seus seios. Ele afasta o cabelo longo dela e cheira o seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo. - Eles se encaram-Te amo, e está sendo como você planejou. Menos a parte de estar nos fodendo.

— Vamos resolver isso.


	3. 99 porcento

Duas semanas depois do passeio romântico com o namorado, Bella sorriu bebendo sua vitamina de abacate. Sentiu o cheiro que era tão comum para ela e notou algo mais estranho que o cheiro, o sabor. A náusea lhe atingiu como um soco e ela correu para o banheiro do andar de baixo.

Edward estava acordando naquele momento, seu pai o chamou para que ele o ajudasse na empresa naquele dia. Carlisle é dono de uma grande distribuidora da cidade e além de fazer os filhos trabalharem ali, também os motivava a seguirem as carreiras que quisessem, priorizar o sucesso.

Mais tarde, ele foi para o colégio e encontrou a namorada pálida ainda na caminhonete barulhenta dela. Ela encostou a cabeça no volante e seus ombros tremeram com o choro.

Ele entrou no carro e puxou ela para os seus braços.

\- Quanto tempo de atraso?

\- Uma semana... eu não devia atrasar, eu tomo anticoncepcional desde os meus 14 anos para regular meus períodos, como eu... como nós... - Bella chorou nos braços dele. Ele tremeu com o pensamento repentino, mas tomou coragem e fez a pergunta a ela.

\- Você quer abortar? - Ela se afastou e parou de chorar.

\- Eu não sei! - Ela tremeu de novo antes de começar a chorar de novo.

\- A decisão que quiser tomar, estarei ao seu lado.

\- Poderíamos dar o bebê. Uma família boa para ele. - Ela sugeriu dando de ombros.

\- Calma, estamos fazendo e pensando rápido demais. Calma. - Bella abriu a porta do carro com raiva. Virou e gritou para ele.

\- Então não fale de aborto que eu não falo de dar o seu filho.

Quando virou percebeu que a escola inteira escutou. Ótimo, os fofoqueiros sabiam, menos seus pais e sogros. Bella, nem percebeu quando começou a correr. Chorou ainda mais depois que se trancou na cabine do banheiro feminino.


	4. Três, Dois, Um

Bella respirou fundo, prendeu a cinta e vestiu a blusa por cima. Disfarçava bem o ventre e até melhorava sua postura, apesar de deixá-la um pouco sem ar. Ela caminhou pelo quarto e pegou a mochila. Desceu as escadas e bebeu leite, cereal e colocou manteiga no final. Misturou tudo e comeu. Ela e seus esquisitos desejos e instintos de grávida.

Sua mãe apareceu na cozinha e a encontrou lavando a louça que sujara. Renée beijou a testa da filha antes de pegar seu café e voltar para seu ateliê. O lado artista e independente dela foi o que as salvou da fome quando o pai de Bella deixou as duas, quando a filha ainda tinha meses de vida.

Edward buzinou. Dava carona para ela desde que revelara estar grávida. Foi difícil, mas ela tinha abortado e apesar de aceitar, ainda queria aquela criança. Foi pai por pouco tempo, mas foi o que bastara para pensar no que o futuro lhe garantia.

Ele estava bravo, mas tentava não demostrar para ela que sua escolha não tinha agradado. Sua sogra foi a primeira a dizer que ela devia abortar. Disse que depois disso teria futuro e Edward, para ele nada mudaria. O garoto ainda estava bravo com aquilo.

Entrou no carro e sorriu ao dar um selinho nele. Bella estava pronta para fazer um anúncio, esperou para ver como Edward reagiria naquelas semanas acreditando numa mentira. Ela não fez de propósito, estava com medo dele ser totalmente a favor do aborto dela.

\- Podemos matar aula hoje? - Ela pediu. Sabia que estavam na metade do semestre e faltar não iria macular seus desempenhos, então ele aceitou e eles passaram numa lanchonete, escolheram um monte de porcarias e partiram para a campina deles.

Bella melou a batata no ketchup e enfiou na boca, depois repetiu e enfiou a seguinte na boca de Edward. Os dois estavam se encarando por todo aquele tempo. Ela então tomou coragem e começou a fazer o que queria a muito tempo.

Os dois não dormiam juntos desde que a barriga dela cresceu. Ele não sabia disso, mas ela queria chegar ao terceiro mês em paz com todos e rezava a noite para que o bebê ficasse bem. Bella começou a beijar Edward, estava excitada a muito tempo.

Puxou a camisa dele para cima e ele segurou o rosto dela para beijar com mais vontade. Quando ele puxou a blusa dela notou aquele tecido apertado ao redor do ventre dela.

\- Eu não tive coragem. Eu nem sequer quis tirá-lo. Não poderia, ele é parte minha e sua.

\- Eu juro que te amo mais ainda agora. - Ele sorriu e puxou ela para inverter as posições. - Nós vamos ser uma família?

Bella assentiu emocionada e ele tratou de sugar a pele marcada que aparecia enquanto ele tirava a cinta. Ela pareceu respirar novamente.

\- Isso é para sempre, Edward. - Ela pressionou a mão na barriga.

\- Eu sei. - Ele voltou a beijar o ventre dela e depois desceu mais e mais...


	5. 25 de Dezembro

A casa era simples. Um vidro separava o banheiro do resto da casa, uma cortina separava o vaso e a pia do chuveiro e da banheira. Era velho, mas era limpo. Mesmo assim Bella e Edward, mais Edward do que Bella, fizeram uma limpeza geral antes de mudar para aquele pequeno apartamento que custava trezentos paus por mês.

Edward estava trabalhando em obras na empresa dos Volturi. Recomendado por Jane e seu irmão Alec. Bella não estava feliz com as conexões que o marido fez. Jane vivia fazendo chacota da gravidez dela na escola e agora vinha com essa... bondade?

Bella estava quase perdendo o contato com a mãe. Eram raras e rápidas as horas em que se falavam pelo telefone. Renée não perguntava do bebê dos dois. Isso deixava a garota angustiada, mas ela tinha feito a escolha dela.

No fim de setembro, quando a barriga aumentou um pouco mais e Bella não conseguia mais esconder o mal-estar, enjoos, tonturas e a barriga, a mãe e os sogros souberam que a gravidez não tinha acabado. Edward até tentou cessar os gritos pela casa, mas Carlisle mandou ele se calar.

\- Cale a porra da boca, estamos decidindo o seu futuro.

A discussão acabou quando Bella gritou com a mãe e depois de Carlisle ter acusado ela de não fechar as pernas. Ela e Edward saíram de casa e acharam um lugar para ficar, o mais barato e o mais longe da família.

Bella tentava colocar os enfeites na parede. O nome Taylor dançou em sua mente por toda noite e quando acordou, depois de Edward ter saído para o trabalho, ela comeu, dormiu de novo, ficou entediada e resolveu que iria decorar o espaço de seu bebê.

A luz se apagou. Bella olhou ao redor, para os outros prédios. Cortaram a energia da casa. Tinham que fazer o pré-natal e não sobrara muito dinheiro para as demais contas. Ela ligou três velas e sentou-se à mesa.

Seu primeiro natal casada e grávida. E no escuro. Ela tinha sorte de estar no último ano. Terminara as aulas e recebeu seu diploma, mal assistiu o começo da celebração quando sentiu cansaço e ela e Edward voltaram para casa.

Edward abriu a porta e notou a escuridão. Sorriu quando viu a vela e as roupas de Bella. Um vestido curto por baixo de um robe azul que deixava a pele dela ainda mais bonita.

\- Jantar romântico? - Ele diz se aproximando dela e beijando seu pescoço. Bella nem mesmo sentiu um arrepio.

\- Cortaram a nossa luz. - Ela levantou e se aproximou da janela. Estava nevando e tinha sorte de a casa ser quente demais e compartilhar a calefação com o resto dos inquilinos. Esses que pagavam suas contas. Ela suspirou de novo quando nem mesmo o bebê mexer a tirou daquela tristeza.

\- Me desculpe, pensei que seria pago hoje, mas o muquirana mão fechada do meu chefe resolveu que vai pagar todos no dia trinta.

\- Ótimo. - Bella fechou a cara, ela não sabia se eram os hormônios ou sua consciência, mas sabia que estava muito zangada e nada salvaria aquele natal. Nem mesmo Edward.


	6. 23 horas, 59 minutos e 48 segundos

Edward estava preocupado. Bella não estava dormindo bem e ela se estressava por qualquer coisa. Ele tinha medo dela se arrepender do que estavam fazendo. Criar uma família era mais difícil do que pensavam.

Jane o chamou para almoçar. Ele quase riu, como iria para qualquer lugar com aquela dondoca, se estava todo sujo de poeira, fedia a suor e, desde que começou a se esforçar mais carregando cimento e materiais pesados, ele comia como se tivesse passado fome por duas semanas. Recusou não só por esses motivos, mas também por respeito e, no fundo, por fidelidade a esposa.

Mesmo assim Jane voltou com uma cesta cheia de doces, salgadinhos, um champanhe e um cartão desejando feliz ano novo e muita saúde ao bebê que estava chegando. Ele guardou o cartão no bolso, Bella também não ia gostar daquilo se soubesse quem deu. Ele escondeu a cesta até o dia seguinte, daria como uma ceia de virada. Conservou tudo e esperava agrada-la.

Ele entrou sorrindo, mas, por dentro, um tanto apreensivo. O que poderia fazer para melhorar o humor dela? A procurou pela casa e a viu deitada e encolhida na cama. Ela estava forçando os olhos fechados.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele se deitou ao lado dela. A barriga era grande demais para sete meses. Os dois conseguiam manter a alimentação dela o mais saudável possível, com exceção dos desejos, que ele não sabia se eram propositalmente baratos ou se eles tinham sorte por ela não ter desejado algo mais caro.

\- O bebê não chutou mais cedo. Agora está se contor...cendo - ela puxou a respiração e se moveu para sentar. Edward viu a marcar do suor dela na capa. Tinha o formato do corpo dela. - Edward, é cedo demais. Não estamos prontos, falta o berço…ai! AI!

\- Eu vou chamar a ambulância. Não posso te carregar até o hospital e está frio demais para isso. - Ele pegou o telefone, mas viu ela tentando se levantar.

\- Sim, me ajude a tomar banho. Eu sinto que vou desmanchar nesse suor. - Ele a levou para a banheira. As pernas dela fraquejaram e os dois quase entraram juntos na banheira. Edward correu para pedir socorro e voltou para ela - E se ele... eu não posso perder ele.

\- Acha que é ele? - Beijou os cabelos dela. Esfregou suas costas e tentou passar conforto, que sabia que era inútil.

\- Se for ela ou ele... juro que não me importo. Mas eu preciso que ele sobreviva... - Bella colocou a mão onde percebeu que estava muito duro.

Edward ligou para a mãe. Ela foi a única que não lhe acusou pelas consequências de dormir com a namorada e engravida-la. Esme disse que pagaria o tratamento de Bella assim que estivesse tudo bem.

Depois dos exames, Bella descobriu que o estresse estava quase forçando o bebê para fora. Por mais que ela não conseguisse evitar, deveria deixar os pensamentos ruins e focar em manter o bebê por mais tempo no ventre.

\- Bella, sei que tudo que Carlisle te falou foi da boca para fora. Ele ama vocês três e sei que assim que ver o bebê ele vai abrir os olhos e parar com essa besteira.

\- Mãe...obrigado. - Edward a abraçou.

\- Edward, me deixe ajudar. Se estiver precisando de comida, vitaminas, remédios... eu posso ajudar. Por favor, não me afaste. - Ela pediu. Olhou pra Bella e nem precisou repetir a súplica. Elas se deram as mãos e a garota sorriu. Era bom ter a sogra como aliada, assim ela não sentia tanta falta da própria mãe.

Bella e Edward voltaram para casa dois dias depois. Poucos segundos para o fim do ano.


	7. 32 semanas

Bella se olhou no espelho, estava maior, seu cabelo estava definitivamente mais bonito. Colocou o vestido de novo quando escutou a porta bater. Edward mal falou com ela e foi para o banho, mesmo com o clima frio, o serviço o fazia suar e os músculos doíam graças ao esforço em carregar tanto peso.

Ele estava sentindo a água morna descer pelo corpo quando a cortina foi aberta e depois fechada. Sentiu as mãos de Bella nos ombros. Ela beijou o ombro logo depois e o abraçou por trás. Edward suspirou com o toque. Dificilmente Bella estava disposta a fazer amor com ele. Estavam tão desanimados com a situação antes, que isso acabou com qualquer tesão.

Edward ficou de frente para ela. A barriga grande e bonita o animou. Lembrou os motivos de ficar cansado todos os dias, a causa de não falar com os familiares e não sentir nenhum remorso. E também foi isso que o fez ver quem estava realmente ao lado dele e da mulher que ama.

\- Tão bonita. - Ele sussurrou quando se aproxima do pescoço dela para beija-lo. Ela suspirou com a sensação. Agarrou o sabonete e os dois se lavaram e acariciaram ali. Bella suspirou mais uma vez com as mãos dele se enchendo com seus seios. A mão dele acariciou sua barriga. O bebê mexeu.

\- Edward, acha que... acha que podemos...

\- Eu quero tanto quanto você, mas ...- Eles ficaram de frente de novo. - Não posso perder você, não quero te machucar.

-Mas dói ficar longe. Eu e você, como um só. Eu sinto que o nosso único elo agora é o bebê. E se for isso, eu sinto muito, não podemos continuar. - Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Você me deixaria?

\- Se fosse para fazer você feliz... - ela deu de ombros e ele suspirou frustrado. Desligou a água e eles saíram para o quarto.

Edward enxugou Bella e a ajudou a passar um creme corporal. Ela ficou mais relaxada e deitou na cama. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e eles ficaram se encarando.

\- A única coisa que pode me fazer feliz é vocês. - Ele tocou a barriga dela e recebeu um chute do bebê.

\- E Jane? Eu sei que ela está tentando. Achei aquele bilhete no seu bolso. Eu não tô te acusando, nem nada, mas... você gosta dela?

\- Sou só grato pelo emprego. Agora estou recebendo melhor e, bem, não passamos o ano novo no escuro. - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Você se arrepende? De nós? Eu sei que iríamos casar, mas depois de terminar a faculdade, depois das realizações pessoais. Agora estamos aqui, longe da família, rezando para que o dinheiro dê para pagar os boletos e...

\- Parece que você é quem se arrependeu.

\- Não. Mas às vezes eu queria que fosse diferente. Eu amo nosso filho, sentir ele aqui. - Ela toca a barriga com carinho.

\- E se fosse diferente? Será que estaríamos juntos. Quem me garante que eu não estaria a mais de dois mil quilômetros de você?

\- Você queria isso e...

\- O espaço não seria grande o suficiente para nos separar? Onde estaria a graça? A parte boa da vitória?

\- O caminho. - Bella sussurrou.

\- Isso, tudo tem propósito. Eu te amo mais que ontem e vou te amar amanhã, muito mais que hoje. E eu sei que parece ser difícil, mas pense bem, vamos contar aos netos como nós lutamos pelo nosso amor. Seremos referência.

\- Você realmente planeja tudo, não é?

\- Plano nenhum me prepara para a realidade, só o seu amor que me guia.

\- Como foi que eu fui parar com esse chiclete grudado em mim?

\- Você é tão melosa. - Eles se abraçam rindo e Bella dormiu agarrada a ele. Mesmo que não tenham feito amor, eles sabiam que não era preciso para provar que o que sentiam ia bem além da situação.


	8. 20 minutos

Bella já imaginava que aquele dia chegaria. Mas com a proximidade da chegada do seu tímido bebê, ela ficava um pouco ansiosa por isso. Sua mãe e sogros os convidaram para uma reunião.

Emmett, que estava terminando a faculdade, voltara para casa e não se conteve ao criticar as palavras e atitudes do pai. Quando soube que a escapada romântica do irmão e a cunhada, na época da sua visita, tinha dado resultados, ficou eufórico. Era doido por crianças e agia como uma às vezes. Talvez por isso tenha se tornado assistente social.

Edward pagou o taxista e ajudou a esposa a descer. Segurou a mão que tinha a aliança. Era uma bijuteria, mas não conseguira reunir dinheiro para comprar uma aliança mais bonita. Bella sorriu, abraçou e se apoiou no marido. Andar era ainda mais desconfortável quando estava tão tensa.

Esme abriu a porta e eles se cumprimentaram. Bella logo se sentou no sofá e a mãe e o sogro saíram da varanda e se sentaram à frente dela. Renée arregalou os olhos, a barriga grande da filha, mesmo coberta pelas roupas de frio, se mostrava bem redonda e bonita. Bella estava brilhando. Bem, parte disso era pela gravidez e outra parte pelo suor frio que ela sentia.

\- Podemos começar? - Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella. Ela tinha completado 18 anos recentemente e o aniversário de 19 dele estava chegando, estava feliz, o que escutasse ali não mudaria em nada o que sentia pela esposa. Ficaria ao lado dela.

\- Seu irmão ainda está lá em cima. - Dizendo isso, Carlisle escutou passos na escada. Rose e Emm desceram e cumprimentaram Edward e Bella. Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam com a barriga da amiga. Sempre que a visitava, ficava impressionada com o crescimento do bebê e com a força de vontade da mamãe de primeira viagem.

\- Vamos lá. - Edward empurrou. Bella segurou a mão dele e a outra tocou a barriga.

\- Sabemos das dificuldades que passaram. - Renée começou.

\- Chegamos à conclusão de que vocês não precisam mais passar por isso. Provaram que são esforçados e que souberam se resolver. - Carlisle diz.

\- Mas...? - Bella deixa a pergunta no ar.

\- Mas isso foi só o começo. E vocês só estavam em dois. Quando o bebê chegar todo problema vai multiplicar. - Carlisle continuou.

\- E por isso contatei uma amiga para cuidar de toda a papelada. Vocês só precisam assinar e assim que a criança nascer nada vai mudar para vocês. - Renée diz sorrindo como se tivesse a solução.

\- Como não vai mudar? Eu estou tendo um bebê, não um peixe de aquário.

\- E por isso mesmo você vai assinar e deixar que esse bebezinho indefeso tenha a chance de crescer numa família estável. Madura.

\- Mãe... cala a boca. - Bella diz e todos sabiam que agora a respiração dela estava irregular. - Como ousa pensar que eu vou dar o meu bebê? Eu não vou simplesmente me livrar dele.

\- Nós somos casados, temos o direito de escolher. Não podem mais nos dizer o que fazer. - Edward grunhiu. Sentiu o aperto de Bella afrouxar e ela limpar a mão suada na calça.

\- Não são casados. - Renée contradiz. - Você era menor e eu não tinha autorizado.

\- Vocês sabem que não podem mais cuidar dessa criança. Esme teve que pagar uma consulta de emergência para você.

\- Como soube? - Esme pergunta ao marido.

\- Eu olho todas as faturas mulher.

\- Bella E Edward não são crianças. Eles têm uma família. São capazes de fazer as próprias escolhas, como estão cansados de falar. Limpem a porcaria das orelhas, eles não vão ficar sem o bebê. - Emmett falou pela primeira vez.

\- Está bem? - Rosalie perguntou a Bella. Essa respirava devagar e tremia.

\- Acho que são as contrações. É o nono mês, sabia que seria a.…qualquer momento. - Ela pressionou a mão na barriga quando o bebê se agitou. - Minhas costas estavam doendo mais cedo, só pensei que estava tensa. Me desculpe.

\- Não, não pede desculpas. Nosso bebê só quer nos conhecer logo.

\- Sim... aí. - Ela se curvou.

\- Filha... - Renée tentou se aproximar, mas Bella ergueu a mão.

\- Não chegue perto do meu filho. Se quiser tomar ele de mim vai ter que me matar antes, entendeu? - Bella olhou para o marido e Edward logo a pegou no colo. Emmett estava com as chaves do carro e já estavam prontos para levar ela a maternidade, depois buscariam as bolsas da mãe e do bebê.

\- Respire fundo. Vamos conhecer o bebê! - Rose diz feliz no seu lugar no carro.

\- Rose, Emmett, vocês serão os padrinhos dele...ou dela.

\- Vai ser uma honra cunhada. - Emmett sorriu e seguiu o mais rápido e seguro que pôde. - Está tão calado mano.

\- Tentando processar tudo o que vivemos hoje. - Ele diz e volta a encarar Bella. Ela estava sentindo as dores e ele sabia que para compensar todo aquele processo, teria que mimar muito aquela mulher quando estivesse no resguardo e depois dele. - Eu te amo, Bella.

\- Eu te amo. Mas você e eu não vamos fazer isso aqui tão cedo.

\- Se forem filhos, eu concordo, agora se for sex...

Bella gritou com a contração. Quase vinte minutos atrás estava com a primeira e agora parecia... Ela colocou a mão onde sentiu a maior ardência.

\- Está coroando.


	9. 10 centímetros

A coisa mais inesquecível para Bella, antes de toda dor do parto, com certeza seria o fato de estar na maca e Edward estar segurando seu bebê na sua entrada. Era esquisito. Mas não demorou muito até que eles tiveram que parar no meio do corredor do hospital para que Bella enfim terminasse de dar à luz. O bebê foi logo amparado pela enfermeira e Edward segurou Bella para que ela não caísse no chão.

Ela deu à luz a um menino. Um menino muito apressado. Apesar de ter pensado em Taylor como um bom nome, ela e o marido olharam aquela criança e perceberam que o nome perfeito seria Antony, o nome do pai de Esme. A avó que os ajudou tanto naqueles últimos tempos.

Renée apareceu e perguntou sobre Isabella Swan, depois corrigiu contrariada para Cullen. Soube que ela estava no quarto 205 na ala da maternidade e que, como avó, poderia ver o pequeno Tony pelo vidro. A mulher ao lado dela a seguiu. Era a assistente social. As duas seguiram até onde a funcionária indicou. A mulher viu a criança de cabelinho clarinhos. Um loiro morango. Um bebê grandinho, que fazia biquinho e dormia.

\- É assim que perdemos. - A mulher ao lado de Renée diz a enfermeira antes de se despedir da amiga e ir embora.

Tony foi para o quarto da mãe. Bella ainda estava cansada, seus olhos brilharam ao ver o pequeno pacotinho amarelo. Seu pequeno sol. O menino foi colocado em seus braços e ela foi orientada ao dar de mamar. Ele cheirou o seio da mãe e depois sugou avidamente. Ela piscou e as lágrimas caíram. Edward beijou a testa dela.

\- Ele é bocudo como eu. - Bella comentou ao passar os dedos pela pele macia do bebê. - Eu acho que ele vai ter os seus olhos amor.

\- Eu também acho, mas sei que ele vai se parecer mais com você. - Edward colocou o polegar entre o dedinho do seu filho. Sentiu o aperto. Deitou um pouco a cabeça nos ombros da mulher e admirou ele se alimentar. - Ele é tão bonito, Bella.

\- Eu sei. - Ela chorou mais emocionada. Aquele era o momento perfeito. Viu o brilho do flash e escutou as risadinhas de Emmett e Rose.


	10. 24 por 7

O bebê abriu o berreiro. Bella estava tentando entender o que ele queria. Olhou a fralda, depois checou a temperatura. Nada. Colocou o seio para fora e ele começou a sugar. Que garotinho esfomeado. Ele piscou e as lágrimas que se acumularam durante seu dengo caíram. Ela sorriu para o menino e ele fechou os olhos curtindo o lanche.

Depois que ele dormiu, Bella o colocou lentamente no berço. Ele quase acordou e ela o balançou até ele ser embalado para o sono novamente. Ela se afastou e foi para a cozinha. Preparou arroz, batatas e bife. Preparou a salada e um suco de laranja. O menino nem tinha se mexido e ela ficou receosa. Continuou encarando o corpinho dele até que ele suspirou e ela soltou a respiração. Ele estava vivo.

Cuidar de um bebê em tempo integral era cansativo. Bella aproveitava cada sono do bebê para terminar a organização da casa, preparar a comida e cochilar. Edward ajudava muito durante a noite. Ele estava cansado, mas nunca se comparava a esposa. O trabalho não o deixava mais tão dolorido. Pegou costume. Ele chegaria em duas horas hoje e por isso ela iria preparar seu prato e comer. Não conseguiria esperar.

Escutou algo no vidro da janela. A primeira coisa que viu ao seu lado ela pegou e usaria como arma. Era um amolador de facas. Serviria. Correr com uma faca e um bebê não seria bom. Uma sombra apareceu na janela, foi crescendo e se aproximou mais. Bella soltou um grito quando a mão tocou a janela.

Carlisle limpou a neve dali e sorriu quando apareceu para Bella. Ela levou a mão ao peito e deixou o amolador em cima da mesa.

\- Entre pela porta. A janela não vai abrir, está congelada. - Ela diz sinalizando para a porta principal.

\- Obrigado por não me expulsar.

\- Muito cedo para falar isso, senhor Cullen. - Bella se sentou e aproximou o bebê dorminhoco como se ele a protegesse.

\- Me perdoe, eu sei que agi como um troglodita nos últimos meses. Eu não sou assim, você sabe.

-Eu não sei de nada. Passei a vida acreditando que minha mãe me apoiaria em qualquer momento. Se minha mãe virou as costas, então eu não a conheço tão bem. Talvez Edward e eu tenhamos nos enganado com o senhor também.

\- Juro que não tive intenção alguma de magoar os dois. Principalmente o meu filho. Achei que estivesse protegendo ele. Você pode me entender agora.

\- Estou lutando para que meu filho não tenha que sofrer como o pai. Você sabe o que ele teve que sacrificar?

\- Eu sei, eu sei. A carta de aceite dele tinha chegado na semana no nascimento do… bem, do bebê.

\- Do seu neto.

\- Meu neto.

\- O que dizia a carta? Sei que abriu.

\- Ele passou. Ele pode ir no próximo semestre, mas ele não vai Bella. Ele está decidido a deixar os sonhos para trás.

\- Não estamos deixando nada, só estamos adiando.

\- Vocês não estão ficando mais novos.

\- Não. Não me venha com essa conversa de novo. Está tentando decidir por nós. De novo. - Antony começou a chorar.

\- Eu não o peguei ainda. - Carlisle segurou ele nos braços.

\- O que quer de nós?

\- Quero que os dois possam ir a faculdade.

\- E Antony?

\- Esme e eu cuidaremos dele. - Carlisle beijou a cabecinha do neto e o devolveu.

E o que parecia ser uma luz, se tornou uma faísca que prometia queimar tudo.


	11. 1500 quilômetros de você

Edward e Bella esperaram os seis meses de Antony. Se prepararam para aquilo. O bebê ficou ainda mais bonito com o passar do tempo. Com uma câmera recém-comprada, os pais dele tiravam fotos o tempo todo. Bella aproveitou aquele tempo como se o fato de aceitar a proposta dos sogros e da mãe não fosse real.

Mas era.

Edward via como aquilo estava consumindo Bella. Deixar o filho com os avós estava matando os dois aos poucos. Ela pensa que ele não sabe, mas o homem ao lado escutava ela chorar a noite. Às vezes ela se levantava e pegava Tony e o trazia para a cama.

No último mês, eles se mudaram para a casa dos pais de Edward. Tony passava o tempo com os avós e Edward levava Bella para encontros, encontros esses que acabavam com ela na casa de Rosalie, chorando e ele saindo pra…qualquer lugar menos perto daquilo. Ele não queria mostrar sofrimento.

Bella voltava para a casa dos sogros caminhando. Esperou o sinal abrir para atravessar a faixa. Escutou os freios de um carro amarelo e quase caiu quando ele se aproximou. Uma garota pequena, de cabelos curtos, pulou do carro e foi verificar a garota que quase atropelava.

\- Me desculpe, por favor! Eu não… me desculpe.

\- Você sabe dirigir?

\- Ei, acabei de tirar a carta.

\- Percebe-se. - ela sussurrou, mas a menina ouviu.

\- Me chamo Alice.

\- Bella. - Ela aceitou o cumprimento. - Tente não matar ninguém.

\- Hum…pode deixar. - Alice levantou os polegares e sorriu amarelo. - Não vai chamar a polícia não, né?

\- Não. - Bella respondeu e voltou a caminhar, precisava ver seu filho.

\- Vou ficar te devendo uma. - Ela gritou e entrou no carro. Bella só revirou os olhos. Nunca mais iria ver aquela menina.

Edward entrou em casa, tinha passado na Rose, mas Bella já tinha saído. Escutou ela cantar, com certeza para Antony, sorriu e se aproximou. Era, de longe, a cena mais linda que viu. O bebê sugava o seio da mãe e sorriu quando ela fazia careta durante a canção. Ele era apaixonado por ela, tinha seu cabelo entre os dedinhos e parecia estar cheio, mas estava prolongando o momento.

Até o filho sentia a separação.

Bella começou a chorar e seu bebê enfiou a mão na boca dela. Ela o colocou para arrotar e o abraçou. O bebê pegou mais cabelo e ela sorriu entre o choro. Voltou a cantar e seguiu para a janela. Sorriu vendo o carro dele no estacionamento. Não era o carro dele, mas Edward usava o carro da mãe por enquanto. Sentiu as costas quentes, virou e encontrou ele na porta.

Edward se aproximou e enxugou as lágrimas dela. Deu um selinho nos lábios dela e se afastou. Fez algo que ela poderia ou não aprovar. Ela colocou o bebê entre eles na cama e eles se deitaram.

\- Me diz logo, o que esconde?

\- Consegui um auxílio familiar na faculdade. Eles têm o curso de música e o de arquitetura.

\- Arquitetura? Pensei que queria ser empresário.

\- Trabalhar na obra me fez repensar. - Eles entrelaçaram as mãos.

\- Mas e o bebê?

\- Não proíbem bebês nas aulas. E, lá tem um tipo de auxílio creche. Podemos ter um desses. Eu vi Bella, eles querem que nós dois fiquemos longe para enfiar caraminholas na cabeça. E eu sei que você não quer ficar longe do Tony, nem eu estou preparado. Daqui a 18 anos quem sabe.

\- Não quero ficar a 1.500 quilômetros dele.

\- Eu sei. E é por isso que nós vamos fugir.

\- Fugir? Sozinhos, com um bebê?

\- Quem mais? Sabemos que é complicado viver e sobreviver nesse mundo. Mas, escuta, somos só eu, você e Tony agora. Minha mãe pode ajudar, Emmett e Rose estão se mudando para perto da faculdade dela, que por acaso é a mesma que está nos oferecendo esses benefícios.

\- Você é viciado em planejar. – Ela acusou e sorriu empolgada.

\- Sou viciado em você.

\- Me diz então senhor viciado, quando partimos?

\- Em um mês, minha mãe vai nos deixar no aeroporto e Tony vai com ela. Meu pai está muito ocupado com os sócios dele para despedidas no aeroporto. – Ele deu de ombros.

\- Minha mãe não veio ainda ver o Tony.

\- Eu sei amor, mas eu sinto que em breve ela vai acordar. Ela vai levar um sacolejo e vai ver o que está perdendo.

\- Sacolejo? – Ela gargalhou.

\- É, acorda e ver que não está vendo a filha, o genro e o neto crescendo. Está perdendo um show. – Antony bateu palmas. – Ele sabe que a vovó é boba.

\- E o vovô também.

\- Sim, o papai sabe. – Ele baixou os olhos e ela sabia que ele também estava triste com as atitudes megalomaníacas do pai. Ela o beijou e ele mordeu o lábio dela. Antony mordeu a bochecha do pai. – Moleque babão e ciumento.


	12. 555 cx

"Olá, aqui é a Bella

E o Edward

[Gritinhos alegres de bebê]

E essa é a nossa caixa postal

Deixe seu recado e retornaremos em breve!"

"Pode me ligar, você esqueceu de ligar e avisar que chegou bem. Não esquece! Emmett também está preocupado."

"Meus filhos, vocês não ligaram para confirmar se estarão disponíveis para que eu os visite. Por favor, me avisem para que eu possa me preparar para ver meu neto."

"Filho, podemos conversar? Juro que vou parar de me meter na sua vida. Mas por favor, não me deixe de fora do crescimento do Tony. Também quero saber da minha nora."

"Bella, até quando vai continuar me evitando? Vou te visitar. Me passa o endereço ou eu vou colocar um detetive atrás de você."

"Gente, vocês dormiram aí? Tô ficando preocupado. Rose quer ir até vocês! Espero que não estejam pelados."

"Olá, aqui é a Bella

E o Edward…"

Rosalie bufou ao escutar a secretária eletrônica e levantou. Edward, Bella e Tony tinham saído a pouco tempo. Mas quando abraçou aquela família antes deles partirem para casa, ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Tanto que deu mais um abraço em cada um, apertando um pouco mais a amiga. Eles deram tchau e aquela imagem ficou na cabeça por mais tempo que ela previa.

\- Você está preocupada.

\- E você também. - Ela levantou do sofá e pegou as chaves do carro. Vestiu um casaco e as luvas. - Você não vem?

Ela deixou Emmett dirigir. Sua cabeça começou a girar com os vários destinos que aqueles três poderiam ter tomado. Mas Rosalie nunca pensou que seria aquele que encontrou a quase quinze minutos de casa. Dois carros estavam conectados pelas ferragens. Ela quase caiu quando saiu do carro e, infelizmente reconheceu a placa.

Piscou e flashes dos últimos meses passaram na sua cabeça. Se mudou com o namorado para cursar engenharia mecânica, ajudou a amiga e a família a acharem um apartamento que não passava da taxa que o auxílio que a universidade deu. Encontrou uma creche junto com Bella para que Antony ficasse por lá na parte da manhã. Sorriu de felicidade quando o menino a chamou de tia pela primeira vez.

\- Não… - Rosalie correu e logo sentiu os braços de Emmett a segurando e mantendo longe do carro destruído. Viu o corpo de uma mulher largado no chão. Olhou para o carro de Edward, presente de Esme e, viu que o airbag tinha sido acionado.

Escutou o choro insistente do bebê. Ele estava nos braços do socorrista. Viu que ele estava com as roupinhas amassadas e arfou quando viu que ele tinha um pequeno corte perto do olho.

\- Senhora, conhece alguma dessas pessoas? - Perguntou o homem alto que tentava acalmar Antony. Rose assentiu sem encontrar a voz.

\- Ele…eles são… eu sou a tia desse bebê. Minha cunhada e cunhado estão nos bancos da frente. - Ele se esforçou para falar antes de chorar.

\- Podemos pegar ele? Está muito agitado. - Emmett tentou ficar mais calmo. - Vem Tony. - O menino viu os tios e pediu o colo de Rose. O choro angustiado de Rosalie cresceu.

\- Eles estão vivos?

\- Sim, mas o rapaz parece estar com uma grave fratura na perna esquerda. Se tirar ele de lá, ele corre o risco de sangrar e não sobreviver até chegarmos ao hospital. Uma equipe de cirurgiões está chegando para agir de imediato.

\- E Bella?

\- A mulher não está presa, mas apresenta alguns inchaços. Pode ser uma hemorragia interna. Estamos deixando ela imóvel até que mais sangue O- possa chegar até aqui. Ao que parece, ela e os outros estavam com cintos de segurança. Já não posso dizer o mesmo da mulher no chão. Ela foi arremessada para fora. Morreu na hora.

Tony deitou a cabeça no ombro da tia.

\- Calma bebê, seu papai e sua mamãe já vem. - Rose sussurrou quando o menino começou a soluçar, já que tinha chorado muito.

\- Por favor, não o deixe dormir. Solicitei o pediatra também. Ele vai ser acompanhado. Sei que é o que menos sofreu aqui, mas mesmo assim. Vamos prevenir.

Rose chorou ao escutar as sirenes e mais ambulâncias chegando.

"Olá, aqui é a Bella

E o Edward

[Gritinhos alegres de bebê]

E essa é a nossa caixa postal

Deixe seu recado e retornaremos em breve!"


	13. Rodovia 13

Edward acordou e estranhou a cama. Era bem menor que a dele. Ele sentiu o corpo pesar a cada instante que ficava mais desperto. Olhou ao redor e ficou confuso e depois ouviu um barulho na máquina ao lado, seu coração estava acelerado ao lembrar que estava num hospital e, o pior, o motivo de estar ali. Notou uma cama vazia ao lado da dele e viu sombras embaixo da porta de entrada.

O enfermeiro entrou no quarto e logo chamou o médico. Edward escutou muita coisa, mas não estava atento o suficiente para tentar entender a gravidade de seus ferimentos, o tempo de recuperação ou qualquer outra coisa que seja.

\- Minha esposa. – Ele sussurrou cansado.

\- Qual é o nome dela, senhor Cullen?

\- Isabella. Meu filho é o Antony, ele estava lá também.

\- Posso adiantar que seu filho está bem, não sofreu o impacto da batida e.… ele está bem. – O médico olhava a tela do tablet e tentava encontrar informações sobre a mulher, tentou reagir o mais profissional possível. – Sua esposa está em cirurgia, ela bateu a cabeça na janela e em breve teremos mais notícias.

\- O outro carro... o outro carro veio rápido, pode dizer se a outra pessoa...

\- A mulher no volante faleceu depois de atravessar o para-brisa. – Edward fechou os olhos e agradeceu por não esquecer de checar se todos usavam o cinto antes de ligar o carro. Ele sempre faz isso.

\- Pode chamar meu irmão? Eu quero ver meu filho, por favor.

\- Certo, vamos fazer um checkup antes, depois estará liberado para as visitas.

Edward olhou para o teto e ficou encarando ele por todo tempo de exames. Sua perna estava imobilizada e tinha passado por duas cirurgias desde a sua chegada, a dois dias. Ficaria com ela assim por alguns meses e faria fisioterapia assim que fosse liberado. Não perguntou mais sobre Bella, tinha medo de receber alguma notícia ruim. Passou aquele tempo todo com uma dor no peito, uma sensação que só passaria depois que estivesse com a família completa perto dele.

Mais tarde, Emmett entrou no quarto do irmão e o abraçou levemente, com medo de exceder a força. Era acostumado a dar abraços de urso. Rosalie entrou logo depois e tinha o bebê loirinho nos braços. Edward estava sentado e esperou ele ser passado para os seus braços. O menino, quando reconheceu o pai, sorriu e deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Os olhos do rapaz se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Oi, o papai sentiu saudades. – Ele beijou a cabecinha de Tony e então notou a ferida perto do olho dele.

\- O vidro estilhaçou. Você e ...a Bella estão mais machucados. Ele está bem, isso é o que importa. Mas sente a falta de vocês.

\- Minha mãe já veio?

\- Não, ela chega hoje à noite. Seu pai passou mal quando soube de vocês e ela estava esperando que ele recebesse alta antes de viajar para cá. Ele queria vir também e a fez esperar.

\- Ele está bem?

\- A pressão subiu. – Emm respondeu. – Ou a crise de consciência foi pesada demais.

\- Emm! Não fale assim, é do seu pai que estamos falando.

\- Sim, mas não estou falando nenhuma mentira, estou? – Eles escutaram o suspiro de Edward. Ele estava chorando agarrado ao menino. Emmett grunhiu. O irmão estava cheio de dor e ele ali enchendo a cabeça dele com os problemas. – Me desculpe, Edward.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu só estou preocupado com ela, com a Bella.

\- Não teve notícias dela?

\- Eu perguntei dela, mas depois não quis saber. Eu tenho medo do que eles podem dizer. – Ele limpou as lágrimas e Tony choramingou. – Ele está com fome.

\- Trouxe a mamadeira para ele. Quer fazer isso? – Rose perguntou mexendo na bolsa de Antony.

\- Sim, por favor. – Tudo que ele mais queria era segurar seu menino por mais tempo. E Bella. Ele queria a esposa ali.


	14. Quarto 408

Bella encarou Edward, sorriu, alegre por finalmente voltar para casa e por ter passado um tempo com Rosalie e Emmett. A faculdade tomava tempo dela e do marido, mas nada os tirava da alegria de estar vendo as coisas dando certo.

Só faltava uma coisa.

Carlisle e Renée.

Sabia que o sogro tinha tentado mandar dinheiro e que enviava também suas condições. Edward não quis nem saber. Pode se dar ao luxo de negar a ajuda dele. Esme e ele tinham brigado por algo além dos filhos estarem longe. Mas ninguém além dos dois sabia muita coisa.

\- Amanhã eu quero ir à praia. Podemos passar o final de semana num lugar mais quente.

\- Não tem aula amanhã?

\- Não, o professor passou leitura e, eu consigo fazer isso hoje e domingo quando chegarmos. Não é muita coisa.

\- Ok, eu vou ver se precisamos comprar...ah, já sei. Protetor solar. O branquinho ali não vai aguentar virar camarão. - Bella esticou a mão para tocar a cabecinha de Tony e verificar se ele estava respirando. Tinha medo disso, dele parar de respirar de repente, desde o nascimento dele.

\- Diz como se... - O barulho chocante o fez arregalar os olhos, o carro balançou e ele escutou algo bater na janela de Bella. Não teve chance de olhar pois o airbag foi acionado e ele sentiu uma forte dor na perna, uma que o tirou de órbita e ele desmaiou.

Bella, que tinha batido a cabeça na janela e depois foi empurrada pelo airbag fechou os olhos com a tontura. Ele estava vendo tudo embaçado e ela escutou Antony chorando. Mas logo desmaiou também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- A reação alérgica poderia ter matado ela.

\- Mas não matou.

\- Você sempre conta com a sorte, mas sabe que deve estudar ainda mais.

-Eu tenho anos de experiência, quer me ensinar o trabalho.

\- Talvez eu o ensine mais do acha que sabe. Sua técnica é ultrapassada e quase matou essa jovem moça. Ela tem um filho e o marido também está aqui, ela não é só mais um caso médico. Atente-se ou serei obrigada a denuncia-lo.

Bella escutara tudo. Mas nada fazia muito sentido. Nem sabia se era dela que estavam falando. Ela caiu em um sono profundo depois disso. Tinha passado por uma cirurgia de emergência quando chegou. Logo depois descobriram sua alergia à um medicamento utilizado no procedimento neurológico.

Depois do pedido do médico de Edward, após a segunda cirurgia de Bella e a saída dela da Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo, ele até respirou aliviado. O rapaz sempre tinha a pressão alta e, por mais que não perguntasse por ela, aquele ortopedista via o medo nos olhos dele.

\- Ela virá mais tarde. Estamos a transferindo para este quarto. Você terá alta na semana que vem e esperamos que ela receba o mesmo. - O médico apertou o ombro direito de Edward e o examinou mais uma vez.

A mulher usava duas tranças e uma proteção na cabeça. Não respirava por aparelhos, o que os médicos elogiaram e, tinha grandes chances de acordar em breve. Mas Bella já estava a quase quatro dias desacordada. Sinais neurológicos bons, a sua alergia controlada, apesar dela ainda ter marcas da reação.

Uma pena seu corpo optar por mais tempo de descanso.


	15. 21 dias sem você

Encarando a mulher deitada naquela cama, Edward passou as mãos no cabelo mais uma vez. Teve que usar a cadeira de rodas e fazer Rose levar ele até ali, mas esse era o preço de ter a perna quase totalmente imobilizada. Seu filho estava com os avós e ele tinha passado esse tempo com eles em casa.

Edward tinha conversado com os médicos e eles também não entendiam como ela ainda não tinha acordado. Tinham raspado uma parte do cabelo dela e ele sabia que ela iria reclamar muito disso. Estava desesperado para escuta-la reclamando.

Ele tentou a técnica do beijo na garota adormecida, mas Bella não acordou. Contos de fadas não são reais, mas ele gostava de se iludir. Segurou a mão dela mais um pouco e olhou com chateação para o relógio apressado. A visita acabaria em cinco minutos.

A mulher de cabelos curtos entrou no quarto. Segurava um copo de café e uma bolsa. Deixou as coisas perto da poltrona reclinável e jogou o copo no lixo. Edward ainda custava acreditar que ela estava ali, por Bella.

\- Teve um bom almoço?

\- Sim, consegui também que uma amiga passasse e olhasse minhas plantas. Ela é uma santa, acredita que ela está cuidando do meu cachorrinho? - Ela riu. - Adorável.

\- Eu já vou, Rosalie está voltando e vai me levar para casa. - Ele beijou a testa de Bella e depois os dedos dela. - Eu amo você querida, acorde logo.

Ele começou a sair guiando a cadeira para o corredor sem se despedir direito da sogra.

\- Obrigada por não me deixar ficar longe dela.

\- Eu nunca fiz a Bella ficar longe de você. Distância não separa, egoísmo sim. - Ele nem virou a cadeira.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu... ela é o meu bebê. Eu a queria para mim, dar um mundo para ela. E quando vocês chegaram com a gravidez... eu fiquei em caos.

\- A vida está dando segundas chances para todo mundo. Até Carlisle compreende agora. Eu espero que ela acorde em breve e possa escolher dar ou não a sua segunda chance. - com isso, Edward saiu do quarto.


	16. 1095 dias com você

\- Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! Tony, Tony, Tony! - Todos sorriam ao bater as palmas. Tony dançava e batia palmas no banquinho que o deixava maior que o bolo.

\- Assopra a vela, meu amor. - Edward pediu e o menino fez um biquinho e com a ajuda dos pais apagou a vela em forma de número 4.

Os exatos 3 anos, Bella acordou do coma. Ela pensava estar dentro de um universo alternativo por um tempo, sua mãe estava ali, seus sogros também estavam ali e eles não exibiam nada além de um genuíno sorriso de alegria, por ela. Seu filho chegou no colo do pai, que usava a cadeira de rodas ainda.

Bella gritou o nome do filho. Por um momento ele ficou assustado, mas depois ele fez um bico, chorou e logo foi colocado nos braços da mãe. O menino passou os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço dela e só saiu de lá quando caiu no sono. Ela viu que estava em casa.

O hospital recomendou que ela ficasse em um lugar confortável, onde sua mente relaxaria e parte da recuperação seria acelerada. Uma enfermeira foi contratada por Carlisle e ela ficou cuidando de Bella por 10 dias. No vigésimo primeiro dia, a garota acordou e escutou a família ali. Era aniversário de Tony. O primeiro.

Talvez o menino fizera um pedido, um sem intenção e sem a pressão da data. Antony sentia a falta da mãe. E ele não entendia os motivos dela nunca mais ter brincado e falado com ele. E cantado. As músicas dela o faziam dormir e ninguém além do colo do pai o deixava relaxado depois disso.

Então, quando Bella apareceu com a calça e o moletom na sala, com o rosto amassado e procurando a família, todos ficaram eufóricos. Depois de pegar o filho nos braços, ela se sentiu um pouco fraca. Edward a puxou para o seu colo, nada doía mais que aquela distância.

Agora, depois de três anos de estudos, perdas e ganhos, altos e baixos e.… essas coisas da vida. Bella estava se formando e Edward também. E eles entendiam que tudo que passaram não foi só para doer, mas também para aprender. Antony transformou a vida deles e do resto da família também.

O menino tinha avó materna na palma da mão. Saía para pescar e acampar com o avô e os tios. Sim tios, Emmett e Jasper. Esme descobrira um caso extraconjugal que tinha dado fruto a Alice, que era meses mais velha que Emmett, apesar de aparentar bem menos. Alice foi parte importante no amolecimento de Carlisle. Esme gostava dela, mas, apesar de ressentida e de quase acabar com o casamento, percebeu que eles ficaram juntos apesar disso e ela sabia e sentia o amor do marido.

Alice devia uma para Bella. E pagou da melhor forma. Ok, os créditos não eram só dela. O acidente do casal "ajudou" também. Pensar que por motivos pequenos e insignificantes, perderiam o crescimento, a ascensão dos filhos, fez Carl e Renée perceberem o erro grotesco que estavam cometendo.

\- Para quem você vai dar o primeiro pedaço do Bolo? - Renée perguntou. O menino colocou o dedo na bochecha e pensou. Bella riu vendo ele bater o pé também.

-Mas tem um tantão de bolo!

-Mas você vai dar o primeiro pedaço para quem você acha que merece.

\- Ai vovó, você só me mete em encascada. - Todos sorriram com a resposta.

\- Me desculpa príncipe.

\- Tá bom, vovó. - Ele olhou para todos e depois olhou para os pais. - Corta o pedaço mamãe. - Bella cortou com cuidado. - Agora, sem bligas, sem briiigas. Sem. Brigas. Vovó e vovô. O primeiro pedaço é da vovó Renée e o outro do vovô Carlaile.

Tony sempre dividia. Para não gerar brigas, mas esse era o primeiro ano dele entendendo que teria que dar um pedaço de bolo para alguém. E dividiu. Como dividia seus brinquedos na creche e como dividia seu tempo, sem perceber, com os pais.

Bem, não faltava muito para o aniversário de Edward, até lá, Renée e Carlisle tinham uma surpresa para aquela família feliz.


	17. 1 de Abril

Alice estava pronta para começar o plano de primeiro de abril. Desde que encontrou o pai e achou aquela família, realizava vários momentos para que os conhecesse mais. Certo, a maioria eram em datas comemorativas. Mas ela nunca tinha feito AQUELE tipo de brincadeira antes.

Seu pai e a sogra do seu irmão mais novo vieram com um pedido. Realizar o casamento oficial de Bella e Edward. Primeiro ela achou aquilo muito pesado. Pensou no pai e na crença de que ele tinha mudado. Estava errada, acreditou.

Logo depois foi convencida com um argumento difícil demais para negar. Então ela organizou a área comum de acampamento na cidade natal do pai, de Edward e de Emmett. Queria ter nascido lá também, mas a mãe de Alice nunca quis que ela soubesse do pai, não até que ela resolvesse que era hora. A mulher se casou e Mary tinha certeza que a filha ficaria ali. Ela não a conhecia como achava que conhecia.

Então, ali estava ela, no dia primeiro de abril, organizando uma cerimônia de casamento. Tudo foi organizado assim, pois o aniversário de Esme estava chegando e era antes de Edward. A família toda estava na cidade para a comemoração. Momento perfeito, não?

Bella e a mãe saíram para comprar um vestido para uma festa Preto&Branco que a empresa de Carlisle e outros sócios fariam. Ela gostou do tema, seria legal uma festa já que não ia a muitas. Renée a fez comprar um vestido colado branco, de alcinhas. A morena ficou um pouco acanhada, parecia demais para uma festa de premiações.

Foram ao salão e Bella deixou o cabelo um pouco mais claro. Compraram um par de sapatos cada e Renée sumiu por alguns minutos numa joalheria. Era o final do mês e em breve ela e Edward estariam se mudando de volta para a cidade da qual fugiram. Estavam prontos para construir uma vida perto daqueles que a muito tempo já não lhes fazia mal.

Edward estranhou quando o pai entrou na casa dele e o chamou para que fossem ao alfaiate. Ele se trocou, vestiu Antony e saíram, depois de deixar uma mensagem para Bella. Eles compraram um terno igual para Edward e Tony. Os dois estavam combinados e fizeram até pose enquanto Carlisle tirava as fotos.

Dois dias se passaram e Alice estava no 220. Jasper nem se preocupava, sabia que ela estava tramando algo para o primeiro de abril e nem tentou descobrir o que era, nunca conseguia esse feito.

Às quatro da tarde, todos estavam prontos para a festa P&B, mas sendo guiados por Carlisle perceberam que o caminho da floresta chegava cada vez mais perto. Antony reconheceu a placa no início da trilha do acampamento. Estava querendo contar isso a mãe, mas ela e as outras mulheres estavam no outro carro com Renée no volante.

Saíram primeiro os homens. Carlisle levou Edward e o deixou no que seria o altar. O rapaz olhou para o juiz, duas câmeras foram posicionadas perto do altar e no início da passarela. Renée e Alice chamaram Tony e pediram para que ele carregasse uma caixinha e a entregasse aos pais quando elas avisassem.

Bella ficou no carro, Rosalie pediu para que ela prendesse o zíper dela. Bem, dificultava muito Rose encher os pulmões de ar. Mas ela não fez isso por muito tempo. Renée entrou no carro e Rose foi ajudada por Alice do lado de fora.

\- O que está aprontando? - Bella perguntou ao ver que Alice estava mais eufórica que antes.

\- O que? Não ligue para Alice. - Ela pegou uma caixa retangular e tirou de lá um colar de pedras azuis. - Uau. Isso é muito lindo mamãe.

\- É sim, comprei para você. Isso é novo e azul, te emprestei meu sapato mais cedo e a coisa velha quem deu foi Carlisle.

\- Coisa velha, azul...? Que diabos...

\- É seu casamento. É simples, bem família e todos aqui estão felizes por vocês.

\- Edward sabia? - Ela sentiu lágrimas caindo.

\- Não. Mas acredite, pode ser primeiro de abril, mas nada aqui é mentira. Eu e você conversamos com isso a quase quatro anos, eu me arrependo muito de não ter apoiado você desde o início. Esqueci que você nasceu com 35 anos. - Elas riram. - Agora você e eu vamos até o altar, você vai se casar com aquele homem e vão me dar mais netos.

\- Você quer mais netos? - Ela se espantou e riu.

\- Quanto vocês quiserem me dar. Eu me sinto renovada agora, tanto amor para gastar, Tony não me aguenta mais.

As duas desceram do carro. Bella não tinha feito nada mais que o seu habitual penteado, igual ao que Ariana Grande costuma usar. Desde a cirurgia, Bella não tinha vontade de sair de casa antes de prender o cabelo e esconder que o tinham raspado no meio. Agora já tinha crescido, mas ela se acostumou e o visual lhe deixava mais altiva e se sensual. Edward entendia.

Renée e Bella andaram até Edward. Não tinham padrinhos, mas isso não importava muito. Antony entregou as alianças para os pais e correu para o colo do tio Jazz, como Alice recomendou.

Foram declarados marido e mulher, apesar de Bella e Edward se sentirem assim a muito mais tempo. Receberam as felicitações.

\- Feliz primeiro de abril! - Alice gritou. Todos se calaram. Ela riu. - Calma, o casamento é de verdade. - Todos suspiraram aliviados.

Depois da primeira dança do casal, Antony dançou com a mãe e depois Carlisle dançou com a nora.

\- Obrigada por não desistir. Muito casal se destrói quando se dão conta do quão equivocados foram. Mas você e ele perceberam que nada além do que sentiam e ainda sentem poderia ser maior. E o, entre aspas, erro, se tornou um acerto. - Ele disse olhando Alice e Antony dançando.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. Eles sabiam que ainda tinham princípios e questões nada em comum, mas isso era pequeno perto das pessoas que os cercavam. Quando eles se separaram e foram se sentar na grande mesa ali que tinha tanta comida, que Tony pensava em guardar e dar aos vizinhos dele, principalmente seus amigos da idade dele. Todos brindaram e então a noiva olhou para o noivo. Ainda não dava para entender o que estava acontecendo direito, como pensara antes, eles se consideravam casados a tempos, aquilo era só formalidade. Mas Bella não pode deixar de se emocionar com a presença daqueles que faziam parte de sua história.

E os que ainda fariam. Afinal, o futuro está bem aí e os bebês estão chegando!


	18. A 4a parte

Bella caminhou nervosa pelo corredor da sala até o quarto, entrou no banheiro e olhou os testes novamente. Eram três e todos tinham duas barrinhas indicando a gravidez dela. Ela sorriu. Estava formada, casada, realizada e agora teria mais um filho. Mais alguém para integrar aquela pequena família. Uma quarta parte.

Ela ficou nervosa e logo sentiu o enjoo lhe tomar de novo. Olá, bem-vindo, estamos embarcando na mais nova gravidez de Bella Cullen, peguem a pipoca, fiquem confortáveis e aproveitem. A mulher deixou de vomitar e tirou as roupas. Banhos resolviam antes, talvez ajudem agora.

Então, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, uma ideia surgiu na cabeça dela. Pegou o celular, mandou mensagem para Edward e esperou ele chegar. Bella se conectou por chamada de vídeo com a família e resolveu contar para todos de uma vez, mas quando o marido chegasse.

Edward entrou na casa e depois de abraçar Tony, que sempre recepcionou o pai assim, ele encarou a esposa, sem perceber o notebook aberto perto da televisão. Só estavam on-line: Rose e Emmett, Esme, Carlisle e Renée. A tela estava em modo de descanso e isso ajudava para que a ração dele fosse a mais espontânea possível. Bella se levantou do sofá e eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. - Os dois falaram e escutaram.

\- O meu é mais importante. - Bella avisou.

\- Não acho, mas bem, deixe contar, sim? - Ela assentiu. O suspense para a família seria grande. Ela até se animava com aquela ansiedade.

\- Fale, não posso esperar muito.

\- Certo. Eu sempre esperei por isso Bella. Desde o início da faculdade pelo menos, penso sempre no nosso melhor. Eu ganho bem na empresa, você sabe, mas recebi uma proposta hoje. -Ele abriu um sorriso gigante e Antony pegou o casaco do pai e vestiu, saiu correndo pela sala.

\- Que proposta? - Bella amuou.

\- Passar três meses no projeto de uma ponte. Mas só no projeto. E é ainda um tipo de teste, o projeto mais eficiente ganha mais chances de receber um solo. Não é incrível? Vamos poder fazer as reformas, ampliar a casa. Arrumar aquele jardim feio…

\- Eu arrumei o jardim.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando? Teremos tantas vantagens, que se quisermos uma casa nova, poderemos começar a pagar.

\- E você quer uma casa nova? Pensei que voltaríamos para a nossa cidade natal. Eu pensei… - ela tocou a barriga. - Não precisamos de fortuna nenhuma.

\- Quem disse?

\- Você sabe o que passamos. Dinheiro é bom, mas dinheiro demais só atraí coisas negativas Edward. Temos o suficiente.

\- Sério? Você não conseguiu nenhum contrato desde a falência daquela gravadora independente. Eu adoro o estágio e se eu tenho chances, não posso dar chance ao azar.

\- Então acha que minha carreira já acabou?

\- Ela nem começou ainda. Eu preciso sustentar você e o Tony, precisamos disso. - Ele se levanta, tira a camisa. Bella estava com raiva demais para lembrar do computador e do webcam.

\- Então você está dizendo que nós já fomos intimados a ir com você? Passar três meses sei lá aonde?

\- Sim, aproveitamos para pensar na reforma.

\- Como uma dona de casa deve fazer, eu suponho.

\- Sim. Ué, por enquanto. Sei que você vai conseguir um emprego em breve. - Ele dá as costas para ela.

\- Não tão breve. - Ela diz segurando a barriga.

\- O que disse?

\- Não posso trabalhar em breve. Logo terei que cuidar da nova escola para Tony, depois achar alguma escola de futebol, ele vive pedindo e…

\- Então quer dizer que vai se tornar uma craque da bola? Hein? - Tony sorriu e correu para o pai.

\- E tem o bebê. Não sei se vou ter uma gravidez como a do Antony…

\- Grávida? - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. - Pensei que estivesse se cuidando.

\- Você não disse isso. - Ela sentiu a mágoa.

\- Eu sei que tenho tanta culpa quanto você, mas… vamos fazer tudo de novo? Adiar planos?

\- Você não tem que adiar nada.

\- Nós somos casados caramba!

\- Não precisamos mais. - Ele a encarou assustado e riu debochado depois de entender com clareza o que ela disse. Ela iria chorar. - Eu quero o divórcio.

Ela chorou sim, mas ele ficou parado ali, olhando ao redor da sala e escutou vozes. Viu que vinham do computador. Ligou a tela. Ali estava a família inteira.

\- Você aprendeu direitinho com o seu pai. - Renée disse. Carlisle chiou. - É claro, quando ele estava na fase: Dinheiro é bom e você é inferior a mim, bla bla bla.

\- Vacilão. - Rose desligou a chamada, dava de perceber sua raiva.

\- Er… desculpa, ninguém sabia que iria assistir isso. - Emm disse.

\- Eu tentei desligar, mas sua mãe queria ver. Ela está decepcionada contigo.

\- Onde ela está? - Edward soltou.

\- Provavelmente falando com a sua esposa.

Ele suspirou. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

\- O que eu faço?

\- Faz o que teu coração ou esse teu cabeção querem. Faça uma escolha. Mas, se tem uma coisa que eu prevejo e, eu nem sou vidente, é que qualquer caminho vai te levar para ela.

\- Chega de charadas pai.

\- Eu só digo o que sei. Agora respire fundo e fale com ela, não faz bem aos meus netos verem a mãe deles infeliz.


	19. 4 meses difíceis

\- Mas a mamãe vai sarar?

\- Sim. Ela sarou depois que você saiu dela.

\- Eu fiquei dentro da barriga dela? -Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim, e você vivia dando sustos em nós dois. Lembro que cheguei em casa uma vez e você queria sair antes do tempo. Mamãe chorava por não ter seu berço pronto.

\- Agora tem aquele lá no quartinho meu. Ele vai dormir comigo?

\- Você quer?

\- Eu não sei. Quando ele sai?

\- Daqui uns meses, ainda vai demorar.

\- Mas bem, saiba que vocês dois serão amados do mesmo jeito e vamos precisar da sua ajuda para cuidar dele ou dela. Dividir brinquedos, ensinar a brincar, respeitar e não brigar. Pode fazer isso? - Bella entrou no quarto, se sentou ao lado de Edward que tinha Tony no colo. O menino se esticou e acariciou a barriga grandinha da mãe.

\- Quando ele sai?

\- Em quatro meses. Seu irmão ou irmã é tão tímido quanto você. Não me deixa ver entre as perninhas. - Ele sorriu e corou. Pulou do colo do pai e foi para a sala, deve ter se lembrado que o canal de desenhos estava liberado. Se a mãe saia da sala, é por não ter mais programas para assistir e ele entendia que era hora do Antony com o controle.

Bella se levantou quando a mão de Edward tocou a perna dela. Estavam separados, mas não divorciados. Era escolha deles. Doía a cada dia e eles só esperavam que o outro desistisse e pedisse o retorno. Mas não aconteceria tão cedo.

Edward passou três meses longe. Carlisle avisava sobre Bella e Esme avisava sobre Edward. Ela foi para a casa da mãe e nem fez questão de procurar um apartamento. Como o marido dissera, estava desempregada. E agora grávida, Bella precisava de repouso. O bebê consumia suas energias e o fato de estar naquela briga com o parceiro também a desgastava. Na mãe, tinha a ajuda de Leah, a vizinha dela que cuidava de Antony pelo dia, já que estavam nas férias e ela não tinha pique para brincar com o menino.

\- Pode comprar sorvete de limão para mim?

\- Claro. Está faltando alguma coisa?

\- Sim. - Ela suspirou olhando para a boca dele. Fechou os olhos e depois de abrir, correu para trancar a porta do quarto dela. - Eu preciso de sexo.

\- Está dizendo que…

\- Só sexo Edward. - Ela brigou. - Isso não vai mudar nada. Mas não posso apagar o fogo que me consome com outro…

\- Nem vai. - Ele levantou. Um pouco assustado com aquele rumo. Como assim, outro? - Como você quer?

\- Como eu quero o que? - Ele se aproxima do pescoço dela e sua respiração sopra ali.

\- Você quer que eu use a minha língua, meus dedos ou…. - Ele sentiu a mão dela no membro dele. - Vejo que já fez sua escolha.

Bella o beijou. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo dela. A barriga não os atrapalhava tanto e ela abriu as calças dele. Se sentou na cama e o levou a boca. O encarou, ele custava a acreditar no que via. Ela deslizava a língua pelo membro dele e usava as mãos ali também. Ele gemeu baixo, sabia que a babá estava em casa e não queria plateia.

Ele tirou ela dali e a empurrou devagar na cama, levantou o vestido dela e puxou a calcinha para baixo. Lambeu, chupou e mordeu a boceta dela. Bella tirou o resto do vestido. Sabia que tinha que resolver seus problemas antes, mas, como pensar com o tesão acumulado? Edward notando ela calada demais, tomou seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso. Sentia a falta dela, mais que tudo. Precisava dela.

\- Eu te amo. - Eles sussurraram. Ela ficou de costas para ele. Se sentia mais disposta e menos dolorida quando ficava assim. Ele a tomou por trás. Estocou nela e a viu prender os dedos entre os lençóis.

Bella se perdeu na sensação da fricção. Sentiu o alívio chegar e gozou em minutos. Edward a deixou de frente para ele e ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela, desceu para os seios. Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto, estava mais sensível. Ele entrou nela mais uma vez. Uma perna acima do ombro esquerdo dele, a outra mais afastada. A mulher se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando as arremetidas dele. Depois jogou a cabeça para trás.

Ele chegou ao clímax e se jogou ao lado dela. Contrariando o que disse, Bella se aproximou dele e o beijou. Sentia falta dele e depois de muito conversar com as mulheres de sua vida, Esme, Renée, Rose, Alie e até Leah, ela chegou à conclusão de que o casamento estava sendo empurrado com a barriga. Sua passagem de adolescente para mãe precoce seguido de mulher casada e desempregada, além de estar mais uma vez grávida de "surpresa" a fez falar o que não devia. Assim como ela, Edward tinha também motivos para ser cabeça dura. Afinal, casais se tornam idênticos quando estão juntos por tanto tempo, e Bella e Edward namoram desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio e eram amigos desde o sexto do ensino fundamental.

\- E o trabalho? - Ela perguntou. Ele ficou um pouco desconfortável. Não gostava de falar disso pois sempre terminava em briga.

\- Bem, eu descobri que um vídeo póstumo de uma mulher se tornou viral. E agora aquela música que ela cantou se tornou sucesso.

\- Falei do seu, não do meu. - Bella deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Estou orgulhoso. Uma pena ela ter morrido tão rápido.

\- E como sabe disso?

\- Bella, a mulher do vídeo foi aquela motorista do nosso acidente a quase cinco anos.

\- Está dizendo… o que? Isso é louco demais para ser verdade.

\- Também acho. - Ele apoiou a cabeça na cabeça dela. - Traz tuas coisas de volta.

\- Ainda não.

\- Quando?

\- Quando eu sentir que estamos de volta aos trilhos, no mesmo caminho. Agora eu sei que você está com o cargo na empresa.

\- E você está trabalhando naquilo que ama e, o melhor, está o tempo todo disponível para os nossos filhos.

\- Acha que isso é dever meu?

\- É direito, é capacidade, de certa forma é mérito e tenho que confessar, tenho uma invejinha. Sei que trabalha tanto quanto eu, mas seu bônus e ver o Tony o tempo todo.

\- Fazer o quê? - Ela deu de ombros e ele sorriu. - Termina teu projeto. Sei que é importante. Não quero ficar num casamento de momentos bons.

\- Não?

\- Não. Quero um casamento que seja para valer, com os altos e baixos, com os defeitos e tudo. Mas também quero mais harmonia, mais união. A gente começou cedo, teve que tomar tantas decisões e o bebê está vindo, outro. E ele não tem que ser a cola do nosso casamento.

\- Eu te entendo. Perfeitamente. E eu vou te mostrar que estamos no mesmo caminho ainda. - Ele pula da cama.

\- Onde vai?

\- Comprar sorvete de limão.… - Ele deu um selinho nela - Meu amor!


	20. 2a Chance

O que leva um adulto inteligente trazer a esposa super grávida para um lugar isolado, onde só tem mato, mato e mais mato? Pergunte isso a Edward Cullen, ele com certeza sabe a resposta. Ou não. Será?

Edward se sentia nostálgico, como nunca. Quando tinha 18, engravidou a mulher que ama pela primeira vez. Eles dois passaram por altos e baixos, sofreram com os sentimentos conflitantes entre os pais, naquela época, incapazes de ver que eles se amavam e amavam a criança que estavam gerando. E também com todo aquele estresse da gravidez, que não atingia só Bella, mas ele também. Muito mais ela do que ele, é claro.

Segurando a mão dela por todo o caminho, sem o consentimento dela, pois ela sabia que não ia cair no gramado nem nada. A menos que estivesse sem os sapatos apropriados, e ela estava com eles. Assim como o celular na mão, já que ela estava querendo saber se ainda tinha sinal. Estava no sexto mês e o bebê, grande demais, estava mais agitado naquele dia.

O menino bonito e esperto, um peralta, passou por eles. Antony correu pela mesa no acampamento mais modernizado e parou em frente a uma barraca maior. Tinha aquela "claraboia" e a noite seria bem estrelada, de acordo com as previsões que Edward viu na internet. Tony colocou a mochila de brinquedos dele no chão e correu até os pais. Segurou a outra mão da mãe, que tinha desocupado ela entregando o celular para o marido. Eles caminharam até perto da mesa e o menino voltou a fazer o que estava pensando em fazer por todo caminho.

Mas não deixava de ser um moço bem-educado e preocupado com a mãe um pouco desastrada, principalmente naquele lugar sem nada plano.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

\- Você sabe que esse lugar é especial.

\- Claro. Foi onde nos casamos oficialmente.

\- Também. - Ele olhou ao redor. Tony estava tentando achar as boias de braço para nadar. - Fizemos o nosso primeiro filho aqui. - Ele sussurrou e beijou o pescoço dela.

\- Você lembra? - Eles se sentaram nas cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

\- Foi o marco principal de tudo. Estamos aqui por ele. Passamos a vida olhando de cabeça erguida para o futuro. Mas eu sei, você sabe, somos humanos e pensamos nas possibilidades que tínhamos e nas antigas prioridades.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu fui um idiota pensando como o Edward que Carlisle criou para ser. Ele queria um filho responsável, que tinha tudo no controle. E eu pensei que estava fazendo tudo certo dessa vez, mas isso não estava incluindo, de verdade, a nossa família. Nós três, agora nós quatro.

\- Você contou que eu estava desempregada. Esfregou na minha cara.

\- Me desculpe, de novo. Não posso prometer que não vai acontecer ...de novo, mas prometo tentar ser melhor por nós.

\- De novo, não precisamos de uma casa gigante e carrão do ano. Se tivermos dinheiro o suficiente para uma pizza e suco então está tudo bem.

\- Suco, refrigerante não?

\- Me dá gases. - Ela o belisca. - Não ria!

\- Jamais! - Ele beijou a cabeça dela e escondeu o sorriso ali.

Mais tarde, depois de tudo organizado, os três foram para o lago, e a mulher ficou boiando e relaxando enquanto seus garotos brincavam de ver quem ficava mais tempo em baixo d'água. Antony ganhava. Edward jura que o menino é bom em prender a respiração.

Bella subiu para preparar a mesa para o jantar. Ligou o barulhento gerador que trouxeram e ligaram as luzes. Ela agradeceu que os mosquitos deram trégua e agora só o frio estava crescendo. Teria que ficar de olho nas idas ao banheiro de Tony, para que ele não fizesse xixi na barraca.

Os meninos subiram, se trocaram e logo Edward acendeu a fogueira. Naquilo ele era melhor que o filho, mas Bella não o deixava tocar em fósforos e isqueiros ou qualquer coisa relacionada a fogo, então o menino não sabia de nada. Tony sentou ao lado da mãe e ganhou metade do copo cheio de achocolatado.

Depois de tirar o arroz, assar o frango e carne, eles se serviram e beberam suco de maracujá. Tony pediu para repetir e sabendo que a barriga cheia o deixaria sonolento, Edward deixou o menino comer à vontade. Eles tinham armado uma rede e Bella se sentou em uma delas antes do filho finalmente cair no sono, já que Edward começou a contar histórias antigas, dos tempos da gravidez e dos primeiros meses de gravidez dela.

Todo aquele tempo juntos. Não podia ser em vão. Não.

Quando descobriu a gravidez ele a apoiou imediatamente.

\- A decisão que quiser tomar, estarei ao seu lado.

Quando o deixou saber que não tinha desistido da gravidez.

\- Nós vamos ser uma família?

\- Isso é para sempre, Edward. - Ela pressionou a mão na barriga.

\- Eu sei.

Edward era e é tão protetor. E também é gentil e sentimental. Nunca tinha levantado a mão para ela ou deixar implícito que iria violenta-la. Era sempre amor e carinho e mais amor.

\- Acha que é ele? - Beijou os cabelos dela. Esfregou suas costas e tentou passar conforto, que sabia que era inútil.

\- Se for ela ou ele... juro que não me importo. Mas eu preciso que ele sobreviva...

E ele era clichê. E ela amava clichê.

\- Você realmente planeja tudo, não é?

\- Plano nenhum me prepara para a realidade, só o seu amor que me guia.

\- Como foi que eu fui parar com esse chiclete grudado em mim?

\- Você é tão melosa.

E então o sol nasceu de novo. Antony nasceu.

Ela piscou e as lágrimas caíram. Edward beijou a testa dela.

\- Ele é bocudo como eu. - Bella comentou ao passar os dedos pela pele macia do bebê. - Eu acho que ele vai ter os seus olhos amor.

\- Eu também acho, mas sei que ele vai se parecer mais com você. - Edward colocou o polegar entre o dedinho do seu filho. Sentiu o aperto. Deitou um pouco a cabeça nos ombros da mulher e admirou ele se alimentar. - Ele é tão bonito, Bella.

\- Eu sei. - Ela chorou mais emocionada. Aquele era o momento perfeito.

Eles quase se separaram uma vez e aquilo doeu.

\- Não quero ficar a 1.500 quilômetros dele.

\- Eu sei. E é por isso que nós vamos fugir.

\- Fugir? Sozinhos, com um bebê?

Depois do acidente e daqueles três anos maravilhosos, as coisas foram esfriando e, o que ela estava pensando, a vida estava boa. Não era o suficiente?

Tony dançava e batia palmas no banquinho que o deixava maior que o bolo.

\- Assopra a vela, meu amor. - Edward pediu e o menino fez um biquinho e com a ajuda dos pais apagou a vela em forma de número 4.

Eles se casaram de novo. Bella estava certa em tentar de novo? Os filhos eram a cola no casamento? Não. Eles são a mistura que o torna agradável. Edward estava com eles por amor e não por ser forçado. Na verdade, ele era esforçado, até demais. A família de ambos era outra parte importante. Todos torciam, ela sabia, para que eles desistissem daquele divórcio.

Todos brindaram e então a noiva olhou para o noivo. Ainda não dava para entender o que estava acontecendo direito, como pensara antes, eles se consideravam casados a tempos, aquilo era só formalidade. Mas Bella não pode deixar de se emocionar com a presença daqueles que faziam parte de sua história.

Bella acordou com o som de algo caindo na água e percebeu que estava deitada ainda na rede. Não tinha feito tanto frio. Foi uma sorte não acordar com dor nas costas. Cogitaria dormir na rede em casa. Ela saiu do lugar e foi até perto da melhor visão de quem estava tomando banho. Antony e Edward estavam intercalando mergulhos com o jogo improvisado de futebol.

O pequeno ensinava os dribles que aprendeu na escolinha. Gostava muito de lá. Depois de ficarem suados, os dois pularam na água. Tony se agarrou aos braços do pai.

\- Papai, cabelo não tem água. - Edward prendeu o riso. A avó materna de Tony falara isso, mas de outro jeito.

\- Água realmente não tem cabelo, por isso não deve nunca tomar banho de rio ou de piscina sozinho. Chame sempre um adulto.

\- Então a gente deve chamar a mamãe agora? - Edward sorriu e depois o olhou bravo, mas não de verdade.

\- Deixe-a dormir, sabe que o bebê puxa muita energia dela.

\- Cadê o meu café da manhã? - Ela diz em voz alta. Eles se entreolham e correm até ela. Bem, Tony correu e Edward correu com medo dele escorregar.

\- Eu fiz mamãe, mas está escondido.

\- Na sua pança? - Ela apertou a barriguinha dele com cócegas.

\- No carro, mas não fique chateada tá?

\- Como eu vou ficar chateada com você?

\- Comigo não, com o papai. Ele comeu o ovo que eu fritei. - Ele se encolheu envergonhado e Edward começou a gargalhar.

\- Estavam ficando frios. Ela não ia comer daquele jeito. Só não queria estragar. Mas se quer saber, esses foram os melhores ovos mexidos que ele preparou.

\- Seu pai estava ao seu lado quando ficou perto do fogo? - Ela colocou a mão na cintura.

\- Sim. Agora, come! - Ele correu e pegou o prato com torradas de pacote, com pasta de amendoim, suco de maracujá, o preferido dela e, de sobremesa, se é que tem sobremesa na primeira refeição do dia, marshmello que ele assou enquanto ela comia.

\- Melhor café da manhã que já me fizeram. Obrigada meu bebê.

\- Eu ainda sou seu bebê? - Ele abraçou a mãe pelo pescoço. Seu corpinho um pouco gelado da água contra seu corpo um pouco quente.

\- Vai ser para sempre o meu bebê.

\- Promete? - Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Ela assentiu e beijou a bochecha dele. Edward tinha tirado o celular e tirado fotos do momento.

Eles se preparavam para sair. Bella entrou no carro cansada. Dormiu enquanto Edward prendia Antony no banco de trás. Viu que ele parou para colocar o lixo na lixeira de um posto por onde passaram, seguiram viagem e ela pediu que ele entrasse na casa antes de voltar para a dele. Tony foi para o quintal cercado atrás da casa.

\- Mãe? - Bella chamou. Ninguém apareceu. - Pode me ajudar a subir? - Pediu a ele, que de pronto a levou escada acima.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Ele olhou para a cama. Não fazia muito tempo desde o último desejo, completamente e somente sexual dela.

\- Preciso de você. - Ela segurou a mão dele.

\- Faço o que você quiser. - Ele sussurrou e beijou longamente a canto da boca dela.

\- Dobrar roupas.

\- O quê? - Abriu os olhos e a encarou esperando que ela dissesse algo diferente. - Quero arrumar as malas e voltar a morar contigo.

Os olhos dele brilharam. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, ele precisava contar o que estava planejando a ela.

\- Eu tô muito feliz com a sua decisão, mesmo. Por isso, quero que saiba que assim que possível, vou construir uma casa nossa, com o nosso jeito. E eu não quero apressar nada…

\- Meu amor, você sabe que em termo de pressa a gente é bem… somos comparados ao Flash. - Ela puxou a mão dele para a barriga dela.

\- Sim, eu sei. - Ele colocou a testa dele na dela. - Mas eu quero mais. O que acha de cinco filhos.

\- Cinco? - Ela franziu a testa.

\- É, mas saiba que não espero que se torne uma dona de casa integral. Eu sei que teremos ajuda das avós, do avô e, eu sei que você gosta de como Leah trata o Tony, se ela.

\- Cinco? Não é demais?

\- Não precisa ser um por ano. Podemos ter filhos de três em três anos. Assim… esquece, eu estou vendo que isso é absurdo.

\- Não, é só você fazendo planos de novo. Como sempre. - Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele. - Eu te amo, amo que você planeja tudo e odeio que você planeja demais. Pensa no agora amor. Em mim e em você, nos nossos filhos, nesses e nos próximos três.

\- E eu sinto falta de escutar você cantando, as vezes desafinada, mas a desafinada mais talentosa que eu já vi.

\- Só por ter me chamado de desafinada vou querer você dobrando sozinho, não vou te ajudar.

\- Eu tenho um plano?

\- E quando não tem?

\- Escuta, que tal eu dobrar isso quando estivermos em casa, na nossa casa?

\- Não temos uma casa aqui na cidade.

\- Temos um apartamento. Eu aluguei um. Os três meses sabe, eu fui bem remunerado.

\- Então você alugou um apartamento?

\- Ele nem é tão grande, sabe? Mas cabe nós quatro, certinho.

\- Você alugou um apartamento.

\- Aluguei.

\- Aqui, nessa cidade? Perto dos nossos familiares?

\- Até da louca da Alice. - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Vamos logo para casa. - Ela começou a sair dali.

\- E as suas roupas?

\- Joga na mala, a gente arruma em casa. - Ela saiu e foi encontrar o Tony. Edward sorriu.

Seriam os hormônios ou a curiosidade?

Ele apostava na curiosidade com um leve toque de hormônio.

Uma hora mais tarde, Edward tinha recolhido tudo quanto é coisa de Bella que viu pelo quarto, se esquecesse algo, sua sogra enviaria depois.

— Não esqueceu de nada? Meias, casaco? - Ela perguntou para o filho.

— Hum, não mamãe. Tenho tudo. - Ele revirou os olhos e ela quase deu um beliscão nele. - Sou um garoto independente.

\- Quando você tiver mais de 14 a gente conversa sobre essa sua individualidade, agora não, você é o meu neném ainda.

\- Vamos? - Edward entra na área de serviço, onde Bella ajudava Antony a recolher as coisas dele que estavam ali.

\- Vamos pai, a vovó disse que posso voltar depois para pintar com ela.

\- Minha mãe sabe? - Ela perguntou para o marido. - É claro que sabe.

\- Ela torce por nós.

\- Seu pai tem dedo nisso?

\- Eles querem se redimir de qualquer forma. - Ele deu de ombros. Viu a esposa esfregar a barriga e fazer uma careta. - Ela chuta forte?

\- Ele quer me quebrar as costelas. - Ela sorriu e ele a guiou para fora com Antony.

\- Vamos, vamos, você vai querer ver a casa, devo dizer, decorar.

\- Não me deixa ansiosa. Queria comer batata frita.

\- Eu quero pizza. – Tony avisou.

\- Eu quero milk-shake. – Edward finalizou. – Vamos passar numa lanchonete.

\- Não posso comer porcarias. Infelizmente.

\- Só hoje, depois entramos numa dieta saudável com você. – Tony acenou depois de entender o que o pai falou.

\- Tudo bem, o bebê também quer. Não vou deixar meu filho nascer com cara de batata frita.

Eles entraram no carro e partiram.

Não se despediram de ninguém.

A história deles não acaba aqui.

Mas chega de narrativas.

Eles merecem viver.

E você também.


End file.
